pantalafandomcom-20200214-history
HiveWings
HIVESWINGS Physical Traits: HiveWings have slender, incredibly strong and muscular bodies, with four thin and clear segmented wings. According to the description in the Pantala dragon guide, HiveWings can be red, yellow, and/or orange, but always have some black scales. The common belief among HiveWings is that the reason why they have black scales because they share the same ancestor, Clearsight. This is mentioned in The Hive Queen, in which Lady Scarab mentions that she learned through the history books that Clearsight and her two SilkWing husbands had many children, and their many children had many children with SilkWings. This apparently formed the HiveWing tribe. HiveWings have a slightly compact face, with a smaller nose-ridge on the tip of their snout, and a larger curved ridge on their forehead. Confirmed eye colors include black, brown, red, and green. In The Lost Continent, when Blue was being shuffled off to the flamesilk cavern, he mentions the "yellow-orange-green glow" of HiveWings' eyes, suggesting a sort of light to their eyes. This glow or the eyes themselves could be green. They have a pair of long, curved, and smooth-looking horns, that raise slightly above their head, the tips curving slightly forward, giving them an almost regal appearance. Long thin spikes go down their spines, to the tip of their tails, which have a slightly larger spine, which can be used to spray acid, or inject venom, alongside spikes on their wrists used for similar purposes (if they have that ability). Another ability of the HiveWings in to emit a powerful stench, as shown by Lady Scarab. It is unknown where this smell is exuded, whether it be spines, a gland, or a bodily orifice. Some HiveWings, like Treehopper, have been shown to be green, and based on how Cricket said Cinnabar looked a little like a HiveWing, they may come in burnet, like Cinnabar. According to Cricket in The Hive Queen, some HiveWings do not have powers. (via: HiveWings Wiki ) Abilities: According to the Pantala dragon guide, the HiveWings' powers can vary from dragon to dragon. Deadly stingers extending from their wrists, venom in claws or teeth, paralyzing nerve toxin, boiling acid that can be shot from a barb on their tail, and emanating a horrible stench are a few examples but there are more. The queen can also control the minds of any HiveWing whom she has injected with a certain plant. This plant is kept in her off-limits, personal greenhouse garden. HiveWings are said to have completely white eyes when under the mind control and move in an eerie unison. Cricket says Katydid describes the feeling as having an unstoppable urge to do what the Queen makes them, similar to being hypnotized. Blue speculates whether or not the controlled dragons feel guilt for what they are forced to do; Cricket responds that she doesn't know, stating "That's one of the questions I'm definitely not supposed to ask: Hey, do you ever feel bad about what Queen Wasp makes us do?" (via: HiveWings Wiki ) Names: The HiveWings are named after a variety of bugs. Dragons from the tribe can be named after different species of bee and wasp, but also any other insects that aren’t related to SilkWings, like ants, beetles, weevils, crickets, praying mantis, and more. They can also be named after types of annelids (Earthworm and Bloodworm). It is unknown if this is intentional or just Tui T. Sutherland mistaking worms for insects. (via: HiveWings Wiki ) Other: They currently are first-class citizens, unlike SilkWings, often having their dragon counter-parts as slave-like maids, construction workers, assistants, and other. The current queen does ''not have mind control abilites, ''due to not injecting eggs like Queen Wasp, and being much less sinister. She does, although, have an intimidating power over her subjects, which convinces them to do her bidding and dirty work.